Deal? I Just Can Smile, n Nod
by Eccentric11
Summary: Seven Kisses Challenges frm Femme Fetal ..... please read. it's Fred.W/Angelina.J lots of flashbacks too -Romance all the way I think? most at least.


Here's a one shot fanfic for femme fetal's challenge –seven kisses (I did this at night, please accept mistakes, and I accept comments) )

"Deal?" I Just Can Smile, and Nod.

"No, no, this could not be happening!" I said.

(Flashback)

_*kiss*_

"_What was that for?" I asked, blushing, but with a rather stern tone._

"_I fancy you Angelina." The guy in front of me said. "…is that enough George??" he then added when he saw George peeking over the silence Fred and I shared for a few moments._

"_What? Wha- I didn't tell you to do anything!" George said, bewildered._

"_Well, then don't linger around a corner when I can suspect you as peeking and planning all this then!" Fred said, raising his voice, but not disguising his smile._

"_Alright." George then went out of sight, although I can sense that Fred and I was still being watched._

"_Oh, I gotta go. My friends should be waiting for me to bring this book. We haven't finished our History of Magic homework. I better go." I said, without taking a pause to breath._

"_Oh, ok." Fred said, and I started to turn around when_ _he added, "talk to me anytime soon!"_

(End Flashback)

"_Well that was fast; I can't believe I wasted that moment!"_ I thought, and more tears linger on my cheek. "Why should that moment end so fast?" I sobbed even more. Then I remember again that third year moment…

(Flashback)

"_Oi, Angelina!" that ever familiar voice bellowed from across the hall._

"_hm?" I simply said._

"_I've been thinking. Let's get together." And he smiles. The precious smile every second's worth for._

"_Get like what? Together like out? I mean, like going out with you? I stuttered nervously over every word, getting many in the wrong order and place. Fred just smiled, again. How I wish I could be just like him, confident, good looking, entertaining, intelligent, and sweet._

"_Yea. Do you want to?" He said, carelessly with an eager smile. I smiled while thinking and thinking, even though I know I wanted to, more than anything else. "I'll take that as a yes Angie. So that's easy enough." Fred assumed my smile as approving his offer, which I actually did. " So it's settled, next Hogsmeade trip. Look pretty, cause' I know I won't." Fred said while backing away, giving a respectful bow (with the precious smile) while doing it._

(End Flashback)

"ooh" Angelina whispered, still having tears running down her cheeks, feeling the necklace in her palms. The necklace supported a pendant carved into the letters FFA, Fred Fancies Angelina. "Quite a weird choice of words.." Angelina murmured, and she lightens up a bit, having her tears stop for a moment, while enjoying the moments where she can remember him clearly, the boy who fancies her, smiling and do what he and his twin brother does best, making people's day better.

But suddenly another memory struck Angelina like a sneaking lightning, it waits for the best moment to ruin, and then strikes. (_"How horrible"_ Angelina said, when Fred had described this 'sneaking lightning', referring to George, since he had been ruining Fred and Angelina's 'moment' a minute before)

(Flashback)

"_You know, while all these horrible things happen, I just know that somehow we might go different ways" Fred said in an unusually gloomy way._

"_Of course not." I said reassuringly. But it didn't work._

"_Well obviously I cannot bear to lose you, but soon I might be joining a battle with You-Know-Who, or well, whoever's on the dark side. But it's just that I know I will, I feel like I have this duty, Angelina." He explained._

"_I know, someday, I know you will. But you're brave, and great. You'll make it." I told him._

"_Ahh, you said that like I'm not going to survive…" Fred said with that precious smile of his._

"_But you're the one that- I mean, I didn't mean it, I didn't want to-" I was cut mid-sentenced by yet another passionate and romantic kiss from Fred Weasley. He stopped and said rather in a whisper,_

"_Hey, I promise you I'll kiss you seven times, at least. How about that? But I can only kiss you in important occasions. Deal?" I seem to be awestruck by how casually Fred can include this certain 'deal' in a rather odd choice of situation. But I smiled anyway, and nod. So we kissed again (I started this time), once more for that night. 4 times already._

(End Flashback)

I can't bear to recall the other kisses. One happened during the possibly last day they would met, well at Hogwarts at least. It was the day Fred and George plans to annoy Umbridge so much they're sure they'll be kicked out of the school. Another one happened just when the 'Battle of Hogwarts' started. Just in the corner of one of these hallways, they had stopped and wished each other good lucks silently, wishing that they can meet again, and continue their lives together, they had, yet another, memorable kiss. This one doesn't linger long though, the battle was starting to be wild and they know Fred's suspicions was right; they at last, no matter what, should help put He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named down.

Sadly, MY assumed suspicions are true. He didn't make it. And what I did was to kiss him one last time on his cheek, even though I'm not sure if he felt it. But it seems to make everything better, he fulfilled his promise already, 7 precious kisses.

Sincerely, Eccentric11

Please review. )

I did this at night, for less than an hour I think? So please don't hesitate if I did any mistakes.


End file.
